


Plugging the Leaks

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duct tape: good for just about everything, except ducts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugging the Leaks

**Title:** Plugging the Leaks  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Duct tape: good for just about everything, except ducts.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor.  
 **Warnings:** Silliness.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/profile)[**veridari**](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/) , whose success at guessing which story I write at [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) is becoming frightening *suspects magic*. Anyway, she correctly guessed which fic I wrote last week, this drabble is her reward. Her prompt: duct tape.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Plugging the Leaks

~

“Hermione says Muggles even repaired Canterbury Cathedral with it.”

Severus skeptically regarded the roll of silvery material in his hands. “Thus you believe this _duct tape_ fit for repairing my quarters?”

“Why not?” Harry grinned. “It’s apparently good for blocking leaks.”

“Indeed.” A speculative look crossed Severus’ face. Smirking, he tore off a piece, advancing towards Harry with a determined look on his face.

“What’re you doing?” Harry cried, scuttling backwards. “Wait, mmmmf!”

“Just plugging a leak,” Severus murmured, placing the tape securely over Harry’s mouth. Smirking, he pulled Harry towards the bedroom. “And now to plug somewhere else...”

~


End file.
